wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Friday Night Legacy - 10/23/15
10/23/15 *Video package plays recapping last week's Legacy, as well as this week's Mayhem and PCW moments involving the Legacy roster* *Bad News Barrett comes down to the ring to yet another roar of boos* BNB: "Can I have some decorum please?!? This Sunday at Civil War, the man you see before you will take on two other champions here in NGW. I'm of course talking about Dolph Ziggler and AJ Styles. And it's not just me taking on competitors from the two other brands. The rosters from Mayhem, PCW, and right here at Legacy are all coming together. All coming together to defeat our foes from the other shows. Like how that rhymed? WELL I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS! I will not be like the other stupid people on this roster and have Legacy pride. I'm going to walk into Civil War and fight for 3 people, and 3 people only. Me, myself, and I. And prove that not only can I beat other 'mid-card' champions, but I will continue to prove that I belong with the elite class of competitors here at NGW! Thank you very much!" *Barrett raises his arm and is laughing as Rich Brennan begins talking on commentary* Rich: "Oh my, I have to make an announcement" *Rich stands ups up as JBL says "What in the hell are you doing?"* Rich: "Mr. Barrett, you may want to hear this. Ladies and gentlemen, I have just recieved an email from Legacy General Manager Paul Heyman. He says, 'Since Bad News Barrett doesn't want to be a Legacy team player, be sure to let him know that he will have a match later on tonight. And it won't just be any other match, it will be a 2 on 1 handicap match. And his opponents will be non-other than his two opponents at Civil War. Dolph Ziggler and AJ Styles.' And I have also recieved another email saying that Paul Heyman will address the entire Legacy roster tonight." Match #1: Swag Facts vs The Wolves - Swag Facts seemed extra inspired tonight after last week's advice from Paul Heyman. Swagger pinned Davey Richards after hitting him with a Gutwrench Powerbomb at 9 mins. Afterwards, the lights went out for a minute before coming back on. Braun Stowman and Baron Corbin appeared in the ring in-between Swag Facts and The Wolves and stared them down before the lights went out again and they were gone. Swag Facts and The Wolves seemed disturbed by this as it went to commercial. *Eden is backstage and introduces her guest Drew McIntyre* Eden: "Drew, what type of strategy do you have going into your 4-on-4 tag team match this Sunday at Civil War?" Drew: "What is my strategy? My strategy is the same as it's always been. And that is to destroy anyone who gets in my way. I'm not a big fan of teaming up with others to get a job done. But as long as I can get my hands on that jealous nobody Roman Reigns, I will be satisfied on Sunday. Roman wants everything in this company handed to him. He's wanted that since the beginning of this company. He doesn't want to put work into things like I do. He wants to be the top guy. He wants to be World Champion. Well if he wants to even begin that journey, he has to get through me first. And as long as I'm around, Roman Reigns won't be top guy around here. He might come close, but I'll always be at least one step ahead of him." *McIntyre walks off and Roman Reigns walks over to Eden.* Reigns: "He talks a big game. I'll do my talking on Sunday. And he's gonna wish that he isn't in the ring when I am. Believe that!" Match #2: NGW Womens Champ Natalya vs Taryn Terrell (non-title) - Natalya wins after hitting Terrell with a Discus Clothesline at 5 mins. Afterwards, Becky Lynch, who was on commentary, walks in the ring and signals that she's ready to be champ on Sunday. Then, Charlotte walks on the stage and does the same as Natalya raises her belt. *'CM Punk vs Colt Cabana - Contract Signing for Civil War': Very usual contract signing. Both men talked trash before signing. And afterward, Cabana hit Punk with a cheap shot before suplexing him through the table. Cabana recieves a chorus of boos.* Match #3: Marcus Louis vs Randy Orton - Orton puts on a good show for the fans as he dominates Louis the entire time. Louis built up a little momentum late. Louis went to the top rope but recieved an RKO outta nowhere on his way down. 6 mins. *Paul Heyman is seen pacing back and forth backstage. Rich and JBL remind us that he's set to address the Legacy roster later* Match #4: Titus O'Neil vs Hideo Itami - Itami wins at 2 mins. As he celebrates, a Jushin "Thunder" Liger mask falls down onto Itami. Itami chuckles before throwing it on the ground and walking to the back. Match #5: Bad News Barrett vs AJ Styles and Dolph Ziggler - Barrett is beaten up by Styles and Ziggler for a while until Styles and Ziggler start arguing about a tag-in. They start brawling and the ref stops the contest at 13 mins. After a while, Barrett joins in by hitting both men with a Bullhammer. They are knocked out as Barrett covers them for a practice 3-count one by one. *Paul Heyman is seen walking through a hallway. He will address the Legacy roster next.* *The entire Legacy roster is in the ring and on the outside. Paul Heyman comes down to the ring and the fans cheer. Heyman stands in the ring right next to his client, Cesaro.* Heyman: "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And I stand before you people today as the general manager for this fantastic group of individuals you see in and out of the ring. With all due respect to the fans here in the stands, I need to address this fantastic group of individuals. First of all, hello. I am your boss. You all know that. But being your boss can mean so many things. Some bosses are never seen around a workplace. Some bosses tell people what to do and tell them that'll be great. And some yell at their employees and demand ridiculous requests. I do not want to be that boss. You see, ladies and gentlemen, I want to be a motivator. I want to motivate each and every one of you to do whatever you can to defeat those jackasses over at Mayhem and PCW this Sunday. I want to motivate you to do what is right for your show. You see, this is not my show. This show belongs to each and every one of you as well as the amazing supporters of Friday Night Legacy. This is your show. The fans' job is to be entertained. And your job is to entertain them. And with doing so, your job is to fight for the show that they bring endless support to. Listen to these people, dammit! (Fans are cheering loudly) You know, I once did a similar speech back in the original ECW days back when we were granted a pay-per-view. And I'm not out here to copy that speech, I'm out here to expand on it. Because I had ECW. It was under my control. And I don't want this show to go in the toilet like ECW did. And ladies and gentlemen, if you all continue to support this show each and every night like you always have, Legacy will be around for a long time. But to my roster, if you want these people to continue to suppot this show, to continue to spend their hard-earned money on merchandise, to continue to buy tickets to our shows every week, you need to fight for them. You've all made it to the big time. A lot of people just go through the motions once they've made it to the big time. They just float along the water until BAM! They fall off the river. Don't do that to me. And don't do that to these people. You've made it to the big time. And now you need to decide what to do from now on! So what will it be?" *Heyman drop the mic as the crowd erupts with applause and a huge Legacy chant ensues as Legacy goes off the air*